


Silver Hair

by Seito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: In which Victor makes a slight miscalculation.(Or Victor is not the first long silver-haired prodigy to take leave of his senses and go gallivanting around the world to learn about himself that we've seen)





	Silver Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/gifts).



> -lays the blame on midnightluck for this entire idea.-

Victor may have miscalculated. Just a little bit. Perhaps a lot. It was a bit reckless on his part, he can admit that. But his uncles are forever telling how his father had one day, quit his job and travelled the world years without any warning. Really, he was just following in his father's footsteps.

It wasn't his fault it was genetic.

"So you decided to up and quit ice skating for a year, move to Japan without telling anyone to teach some Japanese skater you met drunk at a party and you didn't even bother to call? I had learn of your decision on the television."

Victor did not flinch at the ice cold tone his father used. He was not going to be cowed! He was a grown man! If he wanted to move halfway across the world for the love his life, so be it!

"And then you come back home and tell me you're engaged?"

Victor just pursed his lips. His father's approval or not, nothing was going to stop him from marrying Yuuri.

Green eyes narrowed. "Very well. I want to meet him."

Victor felt his heart dropped. No, no, no, that was a very bad idea. "Father?" he squeaked.

"If you don't want to tell me about him, I will simply need to meet him myself. Tomorrow night, dinner, here at 6. Bring him."

Victor panicked. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. He wasn't sure how Yuuri was going to meet Russia's highest General, Sephiroth Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> See the post that inspired this [here](https://midnightluck.tumblr.com/post/163206213909/have-a-horrible-passing-extremely-random)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
